Vaciones Perfectas
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Harto de las constantes peleas de Kanda y Allen,Komui decide enviarlos de vacaiones junto con Lavi para que los dos intenten entenderse. Lavi se da a la tarea de juntarlos de diferentes maneras...¿Lo lograra?¿Que hara el pelirojo?...One-shot yaoi, YULLEN


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Despues de un buen rato concentrandome en mi historia _Piano_ les vengo aqui con un One-shot Yullen que espero les guste

Todos los personajes que use en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

Disfrutenlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo apuntaba a que sería un día condenadamente perfecto. La mayoría de los exorcistas estaban de misión, el pelirojo fastidioso estaba en la biblioteca siendo obligado a hacer sus deberes por Bookman, el equipo científico trabajaba sin secar en la oficina de Komui y el niño maldito-Moyashi- estaba perdido por ahí en los innumerables e idénticos pasillos de la Orden

El día perfecto para Yu Kanda…

Como de costumbre en la mañana, se había levantado y se había ido a la sala de entrenamientos, sonrió al ver que no había nadie ahí.

Después de desayunar se enterado de la desaparición del Moyashi, pues el cocinero habia comentado que el chico no había ido a cual era muy raro.

Al salir del comedor vio que Lavi se acercaba corriendo hacia él pero para su fortuna Bookman lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo antes de que llegara hasta él.

Tenía pensado caminar un rato por la Orden, solo para pasar el tiempo… No estaba seguro de cómo, pero termino topándose con cierta persona…

-¿¡Kanda!?-exclamo el menor

-¿Moyashi? Jeh, Solo tú eres tan distraído como para perderte en la Orden

-…Como sea, ¿Como regreso, Bakanda?

-Busca el camino por tu cuenta.

-No. Tú me vas a llevar-le pidió…o más bien le ordeno.

-Ni de chiste, Moyashi

-¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¡Bakanda!-le grito y sin pensar activo su inocencia, sacando su espada.

-¿Quieres pelear?-el peliazul sonrió desenvainando a mugen-¡Vamos!

------------------------------------

-¿mmm?-el científico con complejo de hermana levanto la cabeza de escritorio

-ah, milagro, ya despertó.-le dijo Reever-Tiene una hoja pegada en la cara, una hoja que por cierto tiene que firmar.

-¿eh?-el chino se quito la hoja de la cara y la dejo a un lado-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿De qué?

-¿No oyes eso?-pregunto

-…¿Qué…

En ese momento se oye un gran estruendo, como si algo se hubiera caído en pedazos…algo muy grande

Komui y el asistente salieron corriendo de la oficina, cada varios segundos se oía un estruendo. Guiándose por el ruido de destrucción llegaron al comedor y se quedaron de piedra.

El comedor estaba casi completamente destruido y no solo el comedor, sino también varios pasillos… Perplejos buscaron la causa de tanta destrucción.

En cierto modo no les sorprendió ver a Allen y Kanda peleando en medio del comedor. Cuando Kanda parecía estar a punto de ganar la batalla Jerry salió de la cocina y les hecho un balde de agua.

---------------------------------------

Nuevamente en la oficina del científico, el samurái y el albino estaban parados frente al escritorio del supervisor.

-Esto ya fue demasiado lejos…tendré que tomar una medida drástica-dijo Komui

-…- los dos chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco nerviosos

-Tomaran unas vacaciones.

-¿eh?-Allen le miro confuso-¿Cómo que unas vacaciones?

-Les explicare la razón…Sus peleas no están afectando solo a los que están cerca de ustedes sino a toda la Orden, nos están costando dinero. Hoy destrozaron bastante y de por si este lugar no es muy estable.

-Bien, entendido-bufo Kanda-Estamos destruyendo la Orden ¿y? Como si tu no destruyeras cada vez que haces uno de tus inútiles robots.

-E-Eso es diferente-repuso nerviosamente-Como les iba diciendo…Sus peleas tienen que parar de una buena vez, así que se irán de vacaciones juntos para que intenten entenderse.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron ambos chicos

-Por supuesto no los voy a enviar solos. Lavi ira con ustedes

-¿¡El Bakausagui!?

-¿Me llamabas, Yu?-pregunto el pelirrojo que acababa de entrar

-Lavi, te tengo una misión-el científico sonrió-te irás con ellos dos de vacaciones. Quiero que cuides que no se maten.

-¿¡Enserio!?¡Vaya, que bien, ya no voy a tener que hacer deberes!¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto emocionado

-Hoy mismo.

--------------------------o o O o o-----------------------

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a aquel hotel de Italia y las cosas no parecían cambiar entre el peliazul y el albino, no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. A Lavi aquello le parecía de lo más raro, se esperaba una pelea en cualquier instante pero nada sucedía. No estaba seguro de si aquello era buen presagio…

Tras un día de estar pensando se le prendió el foco: No se peleaban para poder regresar a la Orden cuanto antes. Oh no, no permitiría eso hasta que lograran llevarse bien, además…no quería regresar demasiado pronto a la Orden. Hacía mucho que no tenía vacaciones…

-Esto va a ser divertido. Estaré en grave peligro de muerte pero sé que valdrá la pena-se dijo Lavi mirando a sus dos amigos en la habitación.- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! Tal vez encontremos algunas chicas lindas

-…-Kanda ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo

-Yo prefiero quedarme.-le dijo Allen que estaba acostado leyendo un libro

-Entonces ese es su plan ¿eh, Yu?. Pervertidos

-¿De qué estás hablando?-el albino le miro sin comprender

-Quieren quedarse solos para "jugar" ¿verdad?

-¡!-El asiático capto de inmediato-¡Espero que no te estés refiriendo a lo que yo creo!

-Tú sabes el inocente ángel que soy…

-¡Como quieras! ¡Vamos!

-¿Vienes, Allen?-el chico se volteo a mirar al menor el cual tenía toda la cara roja

-Eh..s-si…

"Jajaja Allen sigue siendo tan inocente, no lo capto hasta segundos después" pensó el pelirojo con una sonrisa. Los tres jóvenes salieron del pequeño hotel, el pueblo era también pequeño y muy tranquilo.

El dia estaba despejado, ni una sola nube y con el sol ardiente en lo alto dándoles con todo.

Caminaron por las coloridas y pintorescas calles, hasta llegar a una plaza con árboles en todo alrededor. Lavi coqueteo con toda chica que se le pusiera en frente. Las chicas lo distraían de su importante misión así que uso todo su autocontrol para dejar de coquetear.

El plan A de su misión consistía en pegársele a Allen. Ambos chicos estuvieron platicando alegremente pero Kanda no decía nada.

"Esto no está funcionando…Plan B"

-Compremos unos helados-dijo viendo una heladería

-¡Sí!-Allen sonrió mientras el peliazul se limito a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez que los dos chicos compraron sus helados se sentaron en una banca de la plaza bajo los árboles- El albino había pedido de chocolate y Lavi de limón.

El chico de ojos verdes miro como Allen le daba una lamida a su helado y justo en ese instante él también le dio una probada dirigiéndole una mirada seductora al menor. Por alguna extraña razón las cosas no salieron como lo planeo.

-Pudiste haberme avisado, Lavi-se quejo Allen un poco rojo

-Jaja lo siento.-se volteo a mirar al peliazul para ver que solo había fruncido el ceño

Lavi suspiro. "Tendré que llevar esto más lejos. Plan C." El problema del plan C era que aun no tenía planeado nada…Miro toda plaza con su ojo buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle pero su mirada siempre terminaba en la fuente que había en el centro…Lo pensó un poco y luego se dirigió a aquella fuente sin decir nada

El samurái y el albino lo siguieron con cierta curiosidad. Una vez que llegaron frente a la fuente Lavi se inclino

-¿Ven eso?-pregunto señalando el agua

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahí no hay nada, conejo-le dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos

-Claro que si, miren más de cerca-Los dos chicos se inclinaron mas y antes de pudieran decir algo el pelirojo los empujo al agua "Espero que no haya ido demasiado lejos…"

-¡¡¡BakaUsagui!!!¿¡Que crees que haces!?-exclamo un furioso Kanda saliendo de la fuente totalmente empapado y desenvainando su espada

-¡Lavi!¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?-le grito el otro también algo molesto

-ehhh…¿Ups?

Regresaron al hotel-que estaba cerca- dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí. Causaron un par de miradas por aquí y por allá pero no hacían caso, lo único que querían eran cambiarse de ropa y luego-en el caso de Kanda-vengarse de su alegre y homicida compañero.

Los tres estaban en la misma habitación- Lavi se había ofrecido para dormir en un sillón que estaba ahí mientras los otros dos dormían en camas individuales-. Una vez que llegaron, el primero en entrar fue el pelirojo, tomo toda la ropa de sus amigos y salió como un rayo de ahí, por supuesto no sin antes encerrar con llave a los otros dos.

-¡Lavi!

-¡¡Mas te vale dejarme salir!!¡¡Estás muerto, conejo!!

-¡Los dejare salir cuando se lleven bien!-respondió alegremente

-¡Lavi, estamos empapados, nos vamos a resfriar así!-le grito Allen en tono de suplica

-¡Lo siento. Nos vemos!¡Pueden darse calor mutuamente, si saben a lo que me refiero JAJAJA!

-¡¡¡¡LAVI!!!!

-¡¡¡¡BAKAUSAGUI!!!!

Siguieron gritándole al pelirojo un buen rato desde la habitación pero Lavi ya no contestaba. Algo indignados y bastante molestos se limitaron a buscar toallas para secarse. Kanda busco en el baño pero solo encontró una.

-¡Ah, ya encontraste!-le dijo el albino al verlo

-Si.

-¿Hay más?

-No.

-¿eh? ¿Y con que me secare yo?

-Arréglatelas solo, Moyashi.

-…-Allen inflo las mejillas-Préstame solo un momento la tuya.

-No.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo un momento!

-¡Ya te dije que no, Moyashi!-dijo el mayor sosteniendo la toalla con el brazo estirado hacia arriba

-¡Nos seas envidioso! ¡Y soy Allen!-el albino se puso de puntillas y se estiro todo lo que pudo y cuando parecía que ya iba a alcanzar la toalla perdió el equilibrio cayéndose encima del otro en la cama

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos en silencio. A Allen aun le escurría agua de la ropa y del cabello. Kanda solo pudo quedarse mirando el cuerpo mojado del otro…Ambos llevaban puestas camisas blancas, ahora translucidas por el agua… El albino se había sonrojado notablemente al mirar su bien esculpido torso.

-¿P-Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí, M-moyashi?-pregunto el samurái intentando sonar frio aunque por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente cómodo de esa manera con el peliblanco -¡L-levántate de una vez!

El peliblanco obedeció y lentamente se levanto de la cama.

El lugar se lleno de un silencio incomodo y al parecer irrompible…

Tenían que quitarse la ropa mojada pero ¿Qué se pondrían entonces?...miraron alrededor de la habitación y lo único que podían usar eran las sabanas de las camas. Se dirigieron una mirada rápida, luego se desvistieron de espaldas el uno del otro y se enrollaron en las sabanas.

-…-Allen no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al peliazul…Solo hasta ese momento lo admitió, realmente era un chico bastante…bello…

-¿Qué tanto miras?-le pregunto Kanda ligeramente sonrojado al percatarse de su mirada

-N-nada.

Kanda miro la puerta del cuarto. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?. El chico desenvaino a mugen e hizo un par de cortes largos; rompiendo la puerta por completo. Allen se puso detrás de èl.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GYA!!!!!!!

-¡!-ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al oír los gritos de un grupo de chicas que pasaban por el pasillo.

-Vaya, tienen pegue…-comento Lavi que llego cuando las chicas siguieron su camino

-¡Tu…-el peliazul lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le acerco el filo de la espada a la cara mirándole con una gran furia-¿A-Allen?

-¿Esperas que te salve?-pregunto Allen mirándole con un aura negra a su alrededor-Aun estoy algo enojado.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ok…esto salió peor de lo que pensé…" Pesaba el chico de ojos verdes mirándose la decena de curitas que tenía en los brazos y en las piernas "Espero que se hayan acercado un poco…pero ahora ya están como siempre… "Plan D. Acercarme aun mucho mas a Moyashi-chan"

Ya era de noche, Kanda ya estaba acostado y Allen apenas iba saliendo del baño.

-Este… ¿Allen?

-¿Si?

-Con todas estas cortadas se me va a hacer un poco incomodo y doloroso acostarme en el piso…¿Podría dormir contigo?-cuestiono susurrando y poniendo cara de dolor

-ah…-suspiro el peliblanco y luego sonrió-Esta bien…

-Gracias, Allen.- "Juju vamos a ver qué dice Yu en la mañana cuando nos vea MUY juntos en la cama"

Kanda no había prestado la mas mínima atención a la conversación de los otros dos. Estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose el porqué de aquella comodidad que sintió cuando el albino termino encima de él.

Es decir, lo que debió hacer desde un principio era empujarlo y gritarle mil cosas pero no lo hizo…se había quedado completamente quieto mirando al otro…

Era increíble lo rápido que las cosas podían cambiar. Hace dos días todo parecía perfecto y ahora-gracias a su pelea con el Moyashi-termino en ese hotel con dos de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo. La perfecta tranquilidad de su vida había cambiado en tan solo unos días…

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto de su caótica relación con Moyashi hasta finalmente lo venció el sueño

-----------------------------------------

El peliazul se había levantado cuando el sol apenas salía. Se dirigió al pequeño balcón y dejo que el aire de la mañana lo refrescara, luego dirigió su mirada hacia dentro de la habitación.

"¿Y el Bakausagui?" se pregunto mirando la esquina vacía donde dormía el susodicho.

Inconscientemente miro al peliblanco que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Vio un bulto grande a su lado pero no le hizo caso.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama y miro el rostro marfileño del menor, su cabello, sus labios de un rosa casi imperceptible… No supo que lo impulso a inclinarse y acercar sus labios a los de èl…pero fue en eso que se dio cuenta de que el bulto que estaba al lado del albino se movía rítmicamente arriba y abajo…como si respirara.

"¿Sera el conejo?... ¡No puede ser!... "Pensó el asiático y algo alterado quito de un tirón la sabana

No podía creer lo que veía. El pelirojo abrazado fuertemente al menor que tenía la camisa, con la que dormía, desabotonada…

"¿¡Se habrá atrevido a…" Ya más que alterado y al borde de la histeria tomo a Lavi de un brazo y lo tiro de la cama

-¿mmm?-Lavi abrió los ojos lentamente y luego sonrió ampliamente con un brillo travieso en el ojo-Buenos días, Yu-se estiro-Hace mucho que no dormía taaan bien…-le echo un vistazo al albino que aun dormía profundamente-Supongo que Allen también disfruto la noche…duerme tan plácidamente…

-¡Tu…¡Realmente no habrás…-exclamo el peliazul

-¿eh?- "¡Di en el clavo!" sonrió maliciosamente- Y si lo hice ¿qué? ¿Te importa?

-…-El chico se quedo en silencio de golpe-¡C-claro que no me importa! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!-grito metiéndose al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-pregunto Allen sentándose en la cama tallándose los ojos

-No, nada. Ya sabes cómo es, siempre se despierta de mal humor jeje.

Después de darse un baño cada quien, bajaron a desayunar al comedor del hotel. Kanda les dirigía miradas de odio a ambos chicos-en especial a Lavi-cada vez que podía. No entendía porque pero el saber que aquellos dos lo había hecho le enfurecía bastante.

Por su parte Allen estaba preocupado. Kanda siempre estaba de mal humor pero esta vez se veía más que furioso y eso realmente era preocupante…

-¡Oigan!-dijo Lavi de repente cuando terminaron de desayunar-Ayer cuando los encerré oí a unas personas decir que había una feria no muy lejos de aquí ¿Quieren ir?

-Ve tu solo-le dijo el peliazul

-¿No vas?-sonrió-Bueno, pero de seguro tu si me acompañas ¿verdad, Allen?-esta vez uso un tono de voz algo picara y seductora, como si le estuviera hablando a un amante

-hum…Si, está bien.

-¡Entonces vamos!-tomo al peliblanco de la mano-Nos vemos, Yu. Allen y yo nos vamos a divertir un buen rato-le guiño el ojo al samurái

-…

--------------------------------------------------

Allen, Lavi y Kanda ahora caminaban por la alegre feria.

La razón por la que el peliazul los acompaño no era clara ni para el mismo. Pero algo en su mente le decía que por ningún motivo debía dejar solo al Moyashi con el pervertido y aprovechado del conejo.

"Esto va mas que bien…Llevemos este plan a la siguiente fase…Fase dos" pensaba el pelirojo

-¿Qué tal si entramos ahí?-dijo señalando una casa de los espejos

Antes de darles tiempo de responder a los otros dos, el chico los jalo. Pagaron la entrada y Kanda y Allen entraron pensando que Lavi les seguía pero el bromista chico se había quedado afuera hablando con el encargado.

-¿Cuánto me das a dar?-preguntaba el encargado

-La cantidad que quiera.

-Acepto.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Lavi.

Mientras tanto adentro los dos chicos caminaban juntos recorriendo todo el lugar, que parecía un laberinto. Todo estaba iluminado por luces. Y no fue hasta ese momento que se dieron cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿Lavi?-le llamo el albino sin obtener respuesta

-…-"¿Qué planea?" se pregunto el samurái sabiendo que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Y en efecto. Todas las luces se apagaron de repente

-¿K-Kanda?¿Sigues aquí?-pregunto Allen algo asustado-¡¡Wah!! ¿¡Que haces!?

El peliazul lo había tomado fuertemente de la cintura y lo había pegado contra si, pensando que el plan de Lavi era raptar al menor ahora que no se veía nada.

Estaba preocupado por el menor, pensaba que Lavi lo obligaba y se aprovechaba de èl. Su preocupación significaba algo…

-¿Kanda?

Estaba enamorándose de Allen…de la persona que mas odiaba en todo el mundo…Pensó que tal vez la cursi de Lenalee tenía razón…A él le sonaba muy cursi y tonta aquella frase pero con cierta lógica…"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"…Se disculparía con la china por haberle dicho antes que eso eran tonterías y que ella estaba mal…

-Moyashi…Yo…-Era demasiado difícil, las palabras se agolpaban en su boca queriendo salir pero no podían. Abrazo con más fuerza al menor y le acaricio el cabello

-…Kanda… ¿Qué estas…haciendo?

Allen se había quedado completamente quieto, pero no incomodo al contrario estar tan cerca de él le…le… gustaba…sentía una gran tranquilidad, aspiro el aroma del otro…estar así por más tiempo no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo…. Sintió el corazón de Kanda latir rápidamente así como el suyo…

De pronto las luces se volvieron a encender

-¡Ah, aquí están, ya me estaba preocupando, además…-exclamo Lavi pero al verlos se detuvo en seco.-¡!

Los dos chicos se separaron.

-Eh…este… ¿ nos vamos?-pregunto el pelirojo. No podía creer que el plan saliera tan bien ¡Habían terminado abrazados!

---------------------------------------------

En la tarde regresaron al hotel. Lavi intento hacerles la plática a los dos chicos pero ninguno parecía con ganas de hablar, parecían algo confundidos. Sería mejor dejarlos solos…

-¿Les importa si voy a coquetear con algunas chicas?-pregunto sonriente

-…

-No, supongo.-le dijo Allen

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde.-el pelirojo salió de la habitación más que contento "Si los encuentro en la misma cama habré cumplido mi misión", cerro la habitación y puso un letrerito de "no molestar."

En la habitación Allen se había acotado en su cama de espaldas a Kanda.

Para entonces el albino ya lo había aceptado…Lo que sintió en la casa de los espejos…Se había enamorado del samurái…

-Moyashi-le llamo el peliazul

-¿mmm? ¿S-si?-le dijo aun sin mirarlo

-¿Realmente no te importa?

-¿?-esta vez se dio la vuelta-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué…que el conejo se vaya a coquetear con chicas aun después de que tu y él…lo hicieran?

-¿Hiciéramos qué?-pregunto inocentemente

-…

-…No te estarás refiriendo a…

-…-el mayor asintió

-¡Yo no lo eh hecho con Lavi!-exclamo el peliblanco, rojo-¡No lo eh hecho con nadie!

-¿Qué? Pero los vi esta mañana durmiendo juntos y el conejo me dio a entender que…-Por fin lo entendió, el chico lo había engañado-¡Me las va a pagar ese Bakausagui!

Estaba molesto por haber sido engañado pero por otra parte de no ser por Lavi no se habría dado cuenta-por lo menos no tan rápido-de que estaba enamorado de Allen…

-…-el albino se había quedado confundido.

-Yo…-le miro a los plateados ojos-Yo- "No puedo decirlo…entonces lo demostrare" pensó quitándose la camisa y dejándola en la cama.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Solo cállate.-le ordeno acercándosele y luego poniéndose encima de él en la cama

Allen obedeció y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando el peliazul le beso. Primero lamio sus labio delicadamente y después metió su lengua en su boca. El mayor se concentro en quitarle la camisa y después beso el cuello del menor…Era delicioso, era…Perfecto…

-----------------------------------o o O o o------------------------------------

-¡Buenos Dias!-saludo audiblemente Lavi al entrar en la habitación

El asiático y el albino abrieron los ojos con dificultad. Estaban abrazados, sin ropa, tapados solo por la sabana de la cama

-¿Qué no durmieron? ¡Oh, lo siento, eso no es asunto mío JAJAJA!

-¡Me engañaste!-le dijo Kanda señalándolo-¡Me hiciste creer que lo habías hecho con él!

-Sí, era necesario. Denme las gracias, de no ser por mí, no habrían pasado una noche de…de romance y locura

-…-Allen se sonrojo

-Dime, Allen. ¿Qué tan bueno es Yu en la cama?-pregunto pícaramente el chico de ojos verdes

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA, LAVI!?

-¿Tan bueno es? Vaya…Bien. Misión Cumplida, vístanse. Nos vamos hoy…-anuncio-a menos que quieran quedarse…

-No…ya vámonos…-susurro el albino

-Sí. No puedo esperar a decirles todos lo ocurrido

Kanda lo amenazo de muerte con su espada si se le ocurría decir algo y por supuesto el siempre obediente de Lavi se lo guardo todo…excepto que eran pareja y que habían pasado la noche juntos…

_-¿¡Es en serio!?-_preguntaba Komui en el teléfono mas que sorprendido-_Ese sí que es un cambio._

-Pero guarda el secreto, por favor, Yu me matara si se entera que te dije

-_Ok. Muy bien, Lavi. Aquí los esperamos_

Regresaron en tren. El viaje fue largo y tranquilo…

Kanda lo admitía. Finalmente no había acabado todo tan mal, todo lo contrario. Nuevamente tenia la misma sensación que había sentido en la Orden días atrás…Tranquilidad…un gran tranquilidad….No fueron unas vacaciones precisamente planeadas pero realmente le gustaron. Se dice que no hay nada perfecto en el mundo pero Kanda no creía en eso…Allen era perfecto y claro, aquellas vacaciones también fue absolutamente perfectas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por toamrse el tiempo de leerlo, tambien les agradeceria mucho su opinion, NOS VEMOS!!!!!BYE!!!!


End file.
